Hawkgirl: Flight Over Gotham
by Cowgirl Jack
Summary: Sequel to 'Hawkgirl: First Flight'. Hawkgirl is now an established superhero in Midway -- too bad no one outside the city has heard of her! But that changes as the Winged Avenger heads to Gotham to aid Batman in stopping the Penguin!
1. The Wayward Pigeons

                "Oh no Hawkgirl's here!  Run for it!"

                Underneath her mask, Shayera smiled.  "Don't you know?" she said as her mace crashed through the hood of the robbers' getaway car and demolishing the engine.  "That's what they all say?"

                Hawkgirl had managed to tied the men up when two of the Midway City Police patrol cars pulled up.  "Thanks Hawkgirl!  We can take it from here!"

                "Anytime officers.  The one in the jacket has three packages of narcotics and several false identification cards.  Have fun with them."

                And with that, Hawkgirl lifted her wings and flew off.  It had been over a month since Hawkgirl had crashed onto Earth.  The threat of Byth was gone, but there were other criminals to deal with.  Of course, these criminals were normal humans.  Even as Hawkgirl made arrest after arrest, she was bored of the same old routine.  None of the crooks posed the challenge that Byth did.  And even today, there was little to do but float on the thermals over the city to spot trouble.  She had been airborne for hours.  Hawkgirl looked down.  "Not even an expired parking meter."

                "Hawkgirl?" came the dispatch from the radio on her belt.

                "Yes?"

                "Emmett needs you to head downtown towards the bank building.  There's a few thieves he thinks only you can intercept.  I'm trying to patch you to him."

                Hawkgirl grinned.  "Finally!"  She flicked her wings and flew towards the city's main bank, and old Roman-styled building in the heart of Midway.  The place was crawling with dozens of pigeons splashing in the fountains and eating bits of crumbs.  "Emmett?  Can you hear me?  I'm at the bank—but where are the thieves?"

                "Up there somewhere with you, I think."

                "_What_?"

                The was the sound of static.  "We got a call from the manager saying _pigeons_ were making off with some jewelry from the deposit boxes."

                "_What_?"

                "We got a call from—"

                Hawkgirl interrupted him.  "I heard what you said—but I have no clue what you meant by it.  Pigeon robbers?"

                "The manager spotted eight birds, all with the bags the bank uses in their safety deposit boxes tied around their feet, fly out of the building."

                Hawkgirl took off her mask for moment to rub her forehead.  "Emmett…there's like a hundred pigeons out here."  Back on went the mask.  "You want me to find _eight_ of them?"

                "You be lucky to find any," said Emmett.  "The stupid manager didn't call right away…apparently, he was kind of embarrassed to ask for police help."

                "Really?  So would I.  But I do have an idea."  Hawkgirl looked down at all the birds.  "They've got to be weighted down…" She switched to Thanagarian and shouted as loud as she could.  "_Fly west_."

                Down below on the steps of the bank, Captain Jordan—newly promoted—was next to Emmett.  He was sipping some coffee.  "What do you think she's up to?"

                He was answered by several dozen pigeons taking off.  Feathers went everywhere.  The entire police force was battered by the birds' wings as they flew off towards Midway Park in the middle of the city.  Jordan tried to bat the birds away from his face, and the coffee splashed onto Emmett's jacket.  "Does this answer your question?"  Emmett tried to dust off the down feathers sticking to him.  "She could have picked an easier way though…"

                Up above Hawkgirl saw most of the pigeons headed to the park, a few blocks south of the bank.  A small group headed northeast.  "Bingo…those are the birds."

                As Hawkgirl dove after the birds, Jordan noticed several birds slightly larger than the pigeons take off from the surrounding skyscrapers.  "Those birds are heading towards Hawkgirl."

                Emmett took the binoculars and looked up.  "Maybe she called them for help?"

                Hawkgirl was gaining on the slowest pigeon, which was still fly ing at a quick rate.  She wanted to catch it without hurting it too much.  Her fingers touched the tip of the tail feathers.  "Almost there…"

                A sharp pain from her calf caused Hawkgirl to fall back.  The pigeon was getting away.  "What the—"

                Hawkgirl turned her head to find her attacker.  A falcon had used its talon to tear into her costume.  Instantly she was reminded of Byth.  But Byth was dead—and this bird wasn't alone.  Several peregrines were following her, aiming at her as she continued to stalk the pigeons.  "_Stop_!" she said in Thanagarian.  They didn't.  Hawkgirl found herself mobbed by a pack of birds.  "Get off me!"  She couldn't move closer to the pigeons without being pecked at.  "Er…Emmett, get ready.  I'm going to send one of those pigeons your way."

                Still being attacked, Hawkgirl managed to grab the crossbow on her waist.  She loaded a special arrow on it and aimed it in the direction of the slowest pigeon.  Batting the falcons away with her wings, she had a clear shot and fired.  The arrow exploded into small net with weights at the edges.  It cupped over the pigeon, sending him falling towards the police below.  "Now get off me, you mangy crows!"  Hawkgirl swung her mace at her nearest attacker, sending the falcon crashing towards the ground.  With the pigeons too far for Hawkgirl to chase and one dead comrade, the falcons gave up and followed the other birds northeast, away from Midway.

                Hawkgirl heard her radio buzz.  "Hawkgirl, this is Emmett.  You've done all you can up here.  Let's get to work with what you caught us."

*              *              *

                Emmett and Jordan were to meet Shayera Hol—the alien known to Midway as Hawkgirl—in the Aviary, her home in the attics of the Museum of History.  Of course the Aviary was never designed for a human to enter in.  So the two cops had to use the fire escapes to climb onto the roof and to enter the trapdoor.  "Love what you've done with the place," said Jordan.  He wasn't joking.

                When Hawkgirl had first lived in the museum, she only had the basics.  A bed and floor.  Now, her Aviary was quite the sight.  Shayera had installed several glass windows, allowing light to enter during the day.  Vines and other plants were growing along the beams, where all the birds perched.  And what a collection!  Birds from all around the world were flying about, drinking and bathing in small baths or resting on the crossbeams.  Emmett and Jordan had to shoo several birds off the sofa in order to sit down.  "Where did you get all the high-tech equipment?"

                A portion of the Aviary consisted of several alien computers and other electronic gadgets.  "After Byth was gone, I managed to recover a lot of my people's technology from the prototype he was flying.  I tore apart the computers and managed to reconstruct everything here."

                Jordan nodded.  "What about your ship?"

                "Mavis let me keep it in the below-ground storage.  I've been working on it, but everything's going slowly.  I've got a lot of the electronics repaired, but I don't have a battery for the cockpit nor an engine."

                "Well, its still doing better than my car then."

                Shayera grinned.  She motioned for Emmett and Jordan to come over by the computers.  The dead falcon had been examined, and the pigeon, still alive, was sitting in a small cage.  "I did some blood work on the falcon.  It had traces of some sort of psycho-manipulative drug I can't identify.  There are traces in the pigeon as well, but a smaller amount.  It would explain why they didn't listen to my Thanagarian.

                "Now," she said, pointing to a map of the eastern half of the US.  "Here's Midway, towards the left.  This line is the possible path that the carrier pigeons took; based on the navigation angle I saw them leave at.  The line ends at the point where, judging by the birds' speeds, they couldn't have pasted in the allotted time."

                "Nice detective work," said Emmett.

                Shayera shrugged.  "I did this on Thanagar all the time."  She handed Emmett and fax she had received.  "The jewelry was all part of a collection traveling to various museums.  Mavis thought they would be safer in the bank than in the museum storage.  Poor girl.  Several of the pieces stolen belong to Wayne Enterprises and were being donated for the exhibit."  Shayera pointed to the map again.  "And guess what city falls into the carrier pigeons range?"

                "Gotham?"

                "Bingo."

                Emmett looked at Jordan.  He was grinning.  "Whoa…Hawkgirl's going to Gotham.  The feathers are going to fly."

"Gotham?  What is in Gotham that I would find so fascinating?"

Jordan rolled his eyes.  "_Only_ Batman, Shayera.  That'll be interesting.  Your mace versus his utility belt.  Emmett, I place fifteen toward The Bat."

Emmett looked at Shayera.  "If she carries the cross-bow with the mace, I'll bet fifty in her favor."

"Will someone explain what's so scary about this big black bat to me?"


	2. A Warm Welcome from Gotham

                Gotham was _very_ different from Midway.  The buildings were gothic.  It smelled like smoke and dust, which tickled Hawkgirl's nose.  Even the sky was darker.  Such a contrast to the bright city of Midway.  Hawkgirl flew past the tallest buildings, all adorned with gargoyles, surveying the skies for any unusual birds like the ones she had encountered back home.  _No, not home…Midway City_.  Even though Hawkgirl was almost certain she was not going home anytime soon, she still thought of herself as a visitor to this planet.

                Hawkgirl had flown in from Midway in the late evening, dropped off her supplies at a hotel, and had flown off to search the city.  So far, she had little luck.  Even the darn birds were different.  Not a lot of pigeons—not even around the park area.  "This is impossible…I've got to try a different approach…"

                She heard a crash below her.  There was some sort of robbery going on below her.  A couple of men in dark clothing were rushing out of a small business and into a car.  "Well, might as well stop them…" Hawkgirl tucked her wings and rushed down, spiraling towards the small dark car.  _Good grief, even the cars are different.  What is with this town_?

                BANG!  BANG!  BANG!

                The man on the passenger seat had a small machine gun and was trying to bring Hawkgirl down with it.  She swung her mace in front of her, using it as a shield. Her arms shook as the bullets hit the head of the mace.  "This is crazy!"

                What luck—the roof of the car was made of cloth, not metal.  Hawkgirl screamed and tore it open with her mace.  The driver lost control—namely because Hawkgirl had her fingers digging into his throat—and crashed though the window of another store.  Everyone found themselves thrown from the car and landing in the dark building.  Hawkgirl crashed into some soup cans.

                BANG!  BANG!  BANG!

                "The fight starts now!"  Hawkgirl powered up her mace.  It crackled and lit up, sending sparks into the store's shelves as she ran toward the three men.

                They looked scared.

                Good for them.

                Hawkgirl leaped over a pile of fruit and swung her mace at the closest burglar.  It hit him square on the chest and he fell backwards, knocking over a magazine rack.  "Ha!  One down!"  She ducked as one of the men began shooting and leaped on him, clawing at his face.  The third man, a giant compared to the other two, rammed Hawkgirl into the windshield of the getaway car.  She landed in the driver's seat.  "Ouch!"

                The third thief raised his fist up, aiming at Hawkgirl's head.  "'Night, birdie!"

                Hawkgirl managed to dodge the punch.  The robber howled as his fist went through to the trunk.  Hawkgirl didn't waste a moment.  With his arm stuck next to her, she kicked and punched until the mammoth fell backwards, unconscious like the others.  Hawkgirl grinned and brushed the dust from her hands.  "Well, that was easy—"

                There was a fainting cooing from the back of car, now audible with a few extra holes.  Hawkgirl turned to look at the car.  "It _can't_ be…" She ripped the back door open.  There were a few dozen chicken-wire cages, all filled with live pigeons.  They all turned and looked at her.  "Well, this is getting interesting…fast."

                Now that the fighting was done, it was time for Hawkgirl to be the detective.  Shayera went back inside the car front.  It could fit three people in the front, and had a small door where someone could check on the trunk area.  There were a few pieces of ammo for the gun in the glove box and some cash in the passenger's mirror, but nothing else.  She began to check the bodies, looking for anything of any importance.  More ammo, some cigarettes, and more cash.  Hawkgirl put two and two together quickly.  Someone was hired to steal…birds.  _Well, I _wanted _a challenge.  Can't be picky_.

                It was when Shayera was checking the third body that she heard something farther back in store, hidden by the shadows.  It was probably nothing.  Still, her feathers tensed up, and she scrambled to hurry and check the pockets.  She found what she was looking for.  There was a hidden pocket in the inside of his jacket, and it contained a case with three small vials filled with liquid—in all likelihood, the psycho-manipulative serum that was injected in the other birds.  _Great, now I can head back to the hotel and crash—I'm so tired_.

                SWISH!

                Hawkgirl cried out as a thin cord with two weights tied themselves around her torso.  Her arms and wings were pinned to her sides.  She dropped the vials with the serum—and her mace.  "What's going on here?"

                The vials rolled toward the back of the store, covered in shadows.  Hawkgirl spotted a dark hand reaching for them.  "I'll take these off your hands, if you don't mind, miss."

                "Seven Hells, over my dead body."  Hawkgirl may have been restrained, but that's when a bird's most dangerous.  Her legs still worked.  A few hops and Hawkgirl was right in front of voice.

                WHAM!

                Hawkgirl butted her head against the intruder's, forcing him to drop the vials.  She jumped and used both legs to kick into he chest.  The man backed up, eyes narrowing in anger.  Hawkgirl fell to the floor.  Her nails dug deep into the cords binding her, until she felt them loosen around her waist.  "Finally free!"

                Both of them raced towards the vials.  Hawkgirl was close enough to grab them when she felt a muscular arm grab her around the neck.  She was caught.  The man used his other hand to grab the vials and placed them in his belt.  "How much were you paid, pigeon?"

                _Pigeon?  He called me_ what?  Hawkgirl used her free hand to grab at his—mask?  _Seven hells, what's going on?_  He must be a partner to the other thugs.  "No one's paying me anything, freak.  Just doing my duty."

                "Which is?"

                Hawkgirl answered buy twisting her back and shoving the man against a wall.  It was tough keeping him there—for a human, he was pretty tough.  She pulled the vials from his belt and placed them in her own.  "Keeping these safe.  Now, I've got to leave you.  Here's a little something to remember Hawkgirl by."  And with that, Hawkgirl slammed an uppercut into the jerk's nose.  She left quickly, only stopping to grab her mace before taking to the air.

                Meanwhile, the man in the shadows got on his radio.  "Nightwing?  There's someone coming your way…you'll like this one…"

*              *              *

Hawkgirl was panting—something she only did when she was flat-out exhausted.  The flight from Midway…scanning Gotham's skies…it was all too much for her.  She needed to rest.  Flapping lazily, she made her way to her hotel.  Her concentration was so poor she didn't noticed the thick cord hanging between two skyscrapers until she ran into it.  "Ah!"  Hawkgirl found herself falling, her wings too weak to fly.  There was a faint whistling sound as a thin cord ran past her ear.  "What?"

Someone grabbed her around the waist and was pulling her towards a building top.  Hawkgirl looked up.  It was a young man, with long hair tied back, wearing black with some sort of…bird emblem on him.  "Who the hell are you?"

The man grinned.  "Just another bird.  Nightwing, to be exact.  I think you have something that a friend of mine wants."

"Nightwing, eh?  Well frankly, I don't need some featherless boy giving me flying lessons."  Hawkgirl slammed her elbow into Nightwing's gut; forcing him to let her go so he could stay on his wire.  "Tell your friend to stop chasing me, alright?"

Hawkgirl landed on the rooftop.  Her wings were throbbing.  _To bed, to bed, to bed_!  How much longer was this chasing going to go on?

Nightwing was following and managed to kick Hawkgirl in the back, forcing her on the ground.  She was amazed.  He was obviously human—a completely normal human.  He had no superpowers.  And yet, with the grace and power of an athletic, he had given her a run for her money.  This worried Hawkgirl.

They fought on the rooftop, Nightwing and Hawkgirl.  Neither knew who the other was, but they each had blood in their eyes.  Hawkgirl swung her mace this way and that.  The hours were taking their toll on her.  At least it made his kicks less painful.  But Hawkgirl had more training in brute force.  Nightwing was agile, but no one can take a heavy mace being slammed in their calf very well.  In twenty-five minutes, both were bleeding from a dozen different spots, clothing was torn, and Hawkgirl swore she had chipped a tooth.  When was this going to end?

One more hit from her mace brought Nightwing on his knees.  He was tired too.  Hawkgirl limped over to where he was and raised her mace, preparing to knock him out…at best.

"No you don't!"  Hawkgirl recognized the voice right away as the man that fought her in the store.  He pushed her out of way, the force of his tackle dragging both to the edge of the roof.  Hawkgirl clung to her mace, more out of habit than anything else.  She craned her head back to see the face of her attacker—and was too shocked to say anything.

She had never seen a picture of him but knew exactly who had his fingers on her neck, trying to stop her breathing.  The top half of his head was covered to a cowl that was attached to a long black cape.  Two pointy 'ears' on top of the skull, and two very angry looking eyes looking into hers.  _Batman_!  "Bat—Bat—"

Nightwing got up and dusted himself off.  "I was handling it!"

Batman ignored him.  "Now let me ask you again…who hired you?"

He loosened his grip enough for her to talk.  _Just_ enough.  "No one did.  I'm just trying to find out why the Midway Museum was robbed."

Hawkgirl could tell Nightwing was surprised.  And that he might have made a mistake in attacking her.  "Midway?  Batman…"

Batman didn't say anything, but loosened his grip further.  Hawkgirl took that as a sign to continue.  "Someone drugged up some birds and they managed to make off with some jewelry on loan to the Midway Museum.  I protect that city."  Batman let go of Hawkgirl's neck, and the two stood on the roof.

It was only then that Hawkgirl realized that there was dried blood coming from Batman's nose.  On the one hand, she felt bad, but on the other hand…she made Batman bleed.  "You said your name was…Hawkgirl?  And you protect the city of Midway?"

"Yes."  No one spoke. 

Batman looked down.  Then he looked back at Hawkgirl and spoke.  "Give me the vials, and then go back to Midway."

"What?"  Hawkgirl was not amused.

"You did a good job with those crooks.  But you're not needed here."

Hawkgirl was fuming.  "'Not needed'?  Seven hells, I came here to figure out why some stupid pigeons broke into a bank security room and made off with several million dollars worth of jewels.  I haven't slept in two days.  I've flown all day, only to fight a posse of lousy thieves in a convenience store.  I've got shreds of glass in my wings.  Then, I get in a fight with some vigilante that all the world fears and his charming young protégée.  And now, you want me to fork over the evidence _I_ collected so the World's Greatest Detective can solve this mystery?"  Hawkgirl pulled herself up to her full height and armed herself with the mace.  "Come and get your evidence."

Again, no emotion from Batman—wait, there was a faint _smile_ on his lips…or a smirk.  "I wouldn't presume to do so…Hawkgirl.  You plan on staying here in Gotham for a while?"

"Until this case is solved, yes, I plan on staying here."

Batman looked back towards downtown Gotham.  "The police station is in that direction.  Tomorrow evening you'll see a giant light coming from it.  The Bat-signal.  Head towards it."

Hawkgirl crossed her arms.  "I'm use to working in the daytime."

"Oh, I'm sure you are in Midway.  But Gotham…Gotham's crime lives in the _dark_.  And so do I."


	3. Miss Hall and Mr Wayne

"Computer: display file on Hawkgirl."

                Batman's main computer showed a photo of Hawkgirl flying over Midway.  Then another fighting some criminals.  He was storing as much information about her, like he did with all possible friends and foes.  He leaned back in his chair and reviewed his work so far.

                The wings were clearly biological.  Her anatomy must be quite different from that of a human's.  She was fairly lean, but muscular.  The way she stood at attention…her walk…she had some military training too.  No noticeable scars or tattoos.  The only noticeable ornaments were two large earrings._  Why wear something that big in battle when she could tear her ears to shreds?  Why wear them?_  Her eyes were jade green…her hair…brown?  It was hard in the dark.

                "Don't forget to add that she has a _mean_ kick."  Batman turned to see Dick Grayson, Nightwing, entering the Batcave.  He looked at his bruised arm.  "And I think she tried to bite me."

                "Why wear a mask?" said Batman.

                "I…don't follow…"

                "Look at her.  She has a ten-foot wingspan…at least.  How do you hide wings that big?  It must be a big issue to disguise herself as a human.  Probably only does it as an emergency.  So why wear a mask…what is she hiding?"

                "There is such a thing as being too paranoid."

*              *                *

                It was dawn.  Shayera got dressed.  Not in her Hawkgirl costume—but as Sarah Hall.  She had a trench coat on to cover her wings and her hair was covering her earrings—Emmett had told Shayera early on that her earrings were somewhat noticeable.  Jordan was less polite and said they were gaudy.  Mavis had been upset by the stolen goods, and wanted Sarah to investigate along with Hawkgirl.  And since Mavis knew Shayera and Sarah were the same person, she thought it wouldn't be too hard.

                "So, what, do I need to contact the museum there?" Shayera had asked before leaving Midway.

                "Oh no," said Mavis.  "The jewels belong to the Wayne family.  Talk to Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises."

                So at eight o'clock Shayera found herself in an elevator in Wayne Enterprises' main building in downtown Gotham.  Somehow, Mavis had managed to squeeze Sarah in an appointment.  _Please don't let me fall asleep in the middle of this meeting_…

                Mr. Wayne secretary showed Sarah the meeting room.  "I must apologize, Miss Hall, but Mr. Wayne seems to be running late.  Would you like something to drink?"

                Sarah found herself alone in the room, taking sips of the coffee the secretary had made.  She was a little put off by this delay.  _What nerve this guy has_.  Mavis had pulled strings to arrange this meeting at such short notice.  She could just picture this Mr. Wayne—an old fossil, balding and overweight…

                The secretary came in about fifteen minutes later.  "Is Mr. Wayne back yet?" asked Sarah.

                The old woman pursed her lips.  "Mr. Wayne has faced a delay.  Can I change your appointment to next week?"

                Sarah was taken back.  "Change the appointment?  I don't have the time.  Valuable jewels have been stolen—"

                "I am sure Mr. Wayne will not be bothered about the loss of some rocks."

                She said it so smugly…this was annoying Sarah.  "Rocks?  Those were all rare carved stones.  My museum's lost money because of this.  And some thief needs to be punished!"

                Sarah was about to get violent when a deep, smooth voice came from behind.  "Sorry about the delay.  There was an accident—some guy was going the wrong way on a one-lane street.  I'm sure it happens to everyone."

                Sarah spun around.  Old, bald, and fat he wasn't.  Bruce Wayne was over six feet, with dark features and a sweet smile.  _Well I suppose Earth can produce a _few_ attractive looking men_.  "You're Miss Hall, I presume?  Of the Midway Museum?"

                "Huh?  Oh yeah!" she shook his hand.  "Sarah Hall of the Midway Museum of History.  I'm head of the Antique Weapons department."

                The secretary looked shocked.  "Mr. Wayne, one of the accountants from Metropolis—"

                "It can wait.  Let's get this over with."  He turned back to Sarah.  "Weapons?  Sounds like a very interesting position, Miss Hall," said Wayne in a dry voice.

_You have no idea, rich boy_.  Handsome, yes, polite, no.  "Anyway, I am here to return to you some of the stolen goods."  She gave him a box with the jewels from the pigeon she had captured.

"Excellent.  You recovered the topaz, that one was always my favorite."  He set the box down and turned back to Sarah.  He looked her up and down, evaluating her.  Miss Hall was lean and olive-skinned, with bright red hair and strange green eyes.  Very attractive, if only she would get out of that trench coat.  "Weapons expert, right?"

"Yes.  That's why I was hired."

Wayne leaned back casually.  "Well, I just bought this set of armor and weapons recovered on a dig in Germany.  I was thinking of donating them to some museums, but I have no way of knowing if they are even museum quality.  How would you like to come over to a party I'm hosting tomorrow night?  Afterwards you can check them out.  And if you think the pieces are good, feel free to take a few back to Midway as a thank you."

Sarah tried not to open her jaw in surprise.  But her eyes did light up.  Midway's collection was in shambles, and Mavis was scrambling to find any and all pieces to fill the collections.  Shayera knew Mavis well—and Mavis would kill Shayera if she didn't try to get some donated weapons.  _Great.  An evening with this snotty aristocrat.  Mavis owes me one_.  "Well, I'll have to find something to wear…but I'd be glad to.  The Museum would be very grateful for your donations."

"And I'd grateful for your company for the evening.  A pleasure…Miss Hall."


	4. Hawkgirl and Batgirl

_That's it.  I am getting a Hawk-signal when I get back to Midway_.  "Nice spotlight.  Tell me, are you half-blind, or just the kind of guy that does everything big?"

Batman looked at his signal.  The light was shinning towards the sky.  "It was the commissioner's idea."

Hawkgirl nodded.  "I see."  She looked at the three masked people behind Batman.  "And I take it, these are you friends.  Which one is Batboy?"

Batman didn't smile.  "Nightwing you've already met.  This is Batgirl and Robin."

Hawkgirl smiled when she heard what the boy's name was.  "Another bird.  I am slowly starting to like this town."

Batman began before anyone else could speak.  "The drug is a protein complex made here in Gotham."  Hawkgirl nodded.  "The ingredients were purchased under one of the Penguin's false names."

Batgirl gritted her teeth.  "He _said_ he was going legit."

"The best criminals never do," Hawkgirl said to Batgirl.  She turned to face Batman again.  "So he's using the birds to steal for him?"

Batman shook his head.  "I don't think so.  I think those birds were just a test.  If the Penguin really wanted those jewels that were recovered, Wayne Enterprises would have been robbed.  By forcing the birds to fly for a long period of time under high-stress, the Penguin managed to test the drug."

"If that's his case, what's his plan for the drug?"

"That I don't know.  I'm sending you and Batgirl to the warehouse where the Penguin might be manufacturing the drug."

Under her mask, Hawkgirl lifted an eyebrow.  "And you?"

"I traced a list of recent visitors to the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge.  There have been some meetings there with some leading mob leaders of Gotham.  There's another one tonight.  Nightwing, Robin, and myself will be infiltrating that."

"You were able to trace meetings at a private club?  With what?  Let me guess…your Bat-computer?"

"Something along those lines.  Now, are you going to help?  Otherwise, you can fly away to Midway.  I can understand if you are not sure how to infiltrate a warehouse…"

Hawkgirl gritted her teeth and loaded her crossbow.  "It just so happens before I was forced to be a vigilante I participated in narcotics and illegal weapons raids.  I think _infiltrating_ will be easy enough."  She passed by Batman so only he could hear her whisper.  "And don't underestimate me again."

She walked towards Batgirl.  She was short—it was almost comical to see her with the tall men—with baby blue eyes and red hair.  "I've got my bat-cycle down on the street.  Ready?"

*              *              *

"You know, I didn't know what to expect from a man named 'The Penguin'.  Seven heavens, he looks like he had a vulture for a mother."

Batgirl grinned.  "He's nothing.  You should see Killer Croc.  Or Poison Ivy."

"Ivy…isn't that the name of a plant?"

Both Hawkgirl and Batgirl were hiding above some of the pipes in the warehouse by the Port of Gotham.  It didn't take long to figure out about the drug production.  Hawkgirl shook her head.  "This is stupid.  We know the Penguin's running this operation.  Why don't we disable everything and arrest him?"

Batgirl's eyes widened.  "Like that would work.  The Penguin's smart, Hawkgirl.  He has tons of puppets all around Gotham.  Every time we try to catch the Penguin, we end up just getting one of his goons."

There was a noise to their left.  Shayera and Batgirl turned.  A few pigeons and sparrows were causing a racket.  "Can you get them to hush up?"

"I can try," said Shayera, as she spoke in Thanagarian.  "_Silence_."  The birds didn't stop.  "Hey, why do they have those silly bands on their legs?"

As if on cue, the birds began crying out louder than ever.  Batgirl's eyes widened.  "Because they're the Penguin's birds!"

Instantly Hawkgirl and Batgirl found themselves being bombarded with bullets.  They ricocheted off the pipes, causing Hawkgirl's ears to go ringing.  "We can't stay here!"  She grabbed Batgirl's wrist and the two dove down to safety behind some storage boxes.

BANG!

Hawkgirl felt metal biting her left wing.  _I've been hit_!  "Hold on—Batgirl—AH!"

What started out as a graceful landing turned into a crash behind the massive wooden crates and boxes near one end of the warehouse.  Batgirl leaped into the air and pulled out several weapons, throwing them towards their assailants.  "How's your wing?"

Hawkgirl looked down.  Her left wing was hanging limply, feathers dragging along the floor.  Dark red blood was dripping down as well, mixing with the broken feathers.  "It's been better.  But my mace still works!"

Batgirl nodded and understood.  The two girls jumped over the crates and charged like two birds of prey after their quarry.  Two of the Penguin's men were knocked to the ground.  Hawkgirl's mace was charged, sending out sparks towards the goons.  She grinned and walked towards the Penguin himself.  He was simply spinning his umbrella around, not looking disturbed in the least bit.  "Feeling lucky, Bird-boy?"

"Quite, Miss Pinfeathers," said the Penguin as he opened up his umbrella.  Batgirl realized what he was up to, but she did not react in time.  A hissing sound was followed by a strange scent.  Hawkgirl tried to get at least one swing in…but she was getting so dizzy…and sleepy…


	5. Hawkgirl and the Penguin

"Ouch," said Shayera.  "My head…" That was an understatement.  Her head was ringing like a beehive.  Her eyesight was blurry.  Hawkgirl tried to get up, but she felt like there were weights on her wings.  Instead, she stood still, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light.

Oswald Cobblepot, known in Gotham as the Penguin, was in front of her.  Year ago, rejected by society, the Penguin turned to crime and created a fortune.  He and Batman had fought—umbrellas and birds against batarangs—over the years, and the Penguin shifted to lurking in the Gotham underworld to managing her aristocrats.  Of all of Batman's rouges, the Penguin was the only one in full control of his mind.  He was not motivated by humor, like the Joker, nor my intellect, like the Riddler.  Unlike Poison Ivy or Catwoman, Oswald cared little for flora or fauna—except his birds.  He was driver purely by greed.  Hawkgirl knew none of this.

"Funny, I expected someone a little taller."

Shayera lunged forward—she wanted to claw at his face.  But she was chained to the wall.  "Easy there, little canary.  We bandaged up that wing of yours, but you shouldn't get too excited."

"I'm not the type of bird you cage."  Hawkgirl struggled against the chains.  "Now where's Batgirl?"  The Penguin motioned to Hawkgirl's left.  Batgirl was unconscious, but at least she appeared unharmed.  Shayera looked around.  She could hear the sound of people talking in low voices, and swing music being played.  She must be in a part of the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge.

The Penguin began pacing in front of Shayera.  "So you're the not-so-famous Hawkgirl, the heroine of Midway, correct?"

Hawkgirl snarled.  "'Not-so-famous'?  You mind explaining that to me?"

"Of course," the stout man laughed.  "As you can tell, I am an avian lover myself.  And lo and behold, off in Midway—the smallest big city of them all—some winged alien is running around beating up criminals.  But you're not too well known outside your adopted hometown.  Naturally, you had to come to Gotham.  And I knew how to bring you here."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.  "Yeah.  Dope up some winged rats and I'll track them like hounds."  She grew more serious.  "We know about the narcotics you're using.  As soon as Batgirl or I get out—and we will get out, little bird—you are busted."

The Penguin let out a pigeon-like chuckle.  "Too bad the warehouse has already been emptied, and all your evidence gone."  Hawkgirl frowned.  "This was just a side operation anyways.  Although it paid well for something I only did half-heartedly."

Under her mask, Shayera lifted an eyebrow.  "Well, if we can't bust _you_, we can send one of your underlings to jail."

The Penguin was surprised.  "That's not at all what I would expect a superhero to say."

Hawkgirl grinned.  "I'm not your typical superhero.  I know how to bargain."

                A chuckle came from the back of the Penguin's throat.  "The Bat should take a page out of your book.  What did you have in mind, bird?"

                "Well," said Hawkgirl, "you could start by unchaining me…"

                One of the Penguin's men came up and released Hawkgirl from her bonds.  Too bad she didn't have her mace.  All the same, if push came to shove, she could still fight with her hands and feet.  "Some of the most violent men in Gotham had a meeting in your facility here.  Is there a connection?"

                "I was auctioning the narcotics to the highest bidder.  The final bid was tonight."  Which meant Batman, Nightwing, and Robin had discovered whom the Penguin was selling the drug to.  "The winner was Nicholas Alberto.  One of the leading mafia men in Gotham.  All in all, I made a fourteen million dollar profit.  Not too bad."

                Hawkgirl went to free Batgirl, who was starting to recover.  The petite redhead wobbled on her own feet for a moment, than stood up weakly. Shayera turned back towards the Penguin.  "Well, what does he want it for?"

                The Penguin chuckled.  "How do I know?  I just make the product; I have no clue why he wants it.  I suspect he could use it to force some of the other families to cooperate…"

                "Wait—this drug works on humans too?"

                The Penguin realized his mistake.  "I am sorry, Miss Hawkgirl, but I think you've learned more than you need to.  Bargain's over.  Boys, get rid of the two.  And try not to make too much noise, or you'll disturb the guest."

                Hawkgirl and Batgirl found themselves cornered by the Penguin's men.  Shayera looked at Batgirl.  "Hey, Red, we've got all the information we need.  How about we just try to escape?"

                "Sounds like a good move!" said Batgirl as she charged towards the men.  One swift kick—even Hawkgirl was impressed by the girl's graces—brought one man down.  Hawkgirl spotted her mace and jumped over the other two men to grab it.  She spotted a door on the other side of the room.  Batgirl ran through the opening she created and dashed after Shayera.  Hawkgirl broke the door open with her mace, and the two girls ran into the room, locking the two goons on the other side.

                "Well, they won't be able to follow us!" said Batgirl.

                Hawkgirl turned around.  "Yes, but how do we get out of this?"

                It was the Penguin's aviary.  Dozens of birds were in cages, eating or sleeping or playing with their partners.  Most were just being loud.  "What a racket," said Batgirl.

                "What a distraction!  Batgirl, can you get your motorcycle to meet us at the front of the lounge?"

                "Yeah—but what are we doing?"

                Hawkgirl was opening the doors to all the cages.  "There's no point in staying here to gather any more evidence.  My wing's busted as it is anyways.  The Penguin has probably already sent the narcotics to Alberto.  We've done all we can tonight.  What's important now is that we find out what Alberto wants with that drug."

                "So why release the birds?"

                Hawkgirl grinned.  "No reason why we can't make a little chaos before we leave."  All the birds were still in their cages, as if waiting for orders.  Hawkgirl walked over to one of the other doors.  "You know the quickest way out of here?"

                Batgirl nodded.  "But it's through the lobby.  Gotham's wealthiest will be there."

                "Even better.  _Now_!"

                What a sight appeared before Gotham's aristocrats!  Batgirl appeared from a doorway near the kitchen, followed by the Winged Avenger.  And behind them both, exotic birds were making a mad flight to any opening to the outside.  People screamed as Amazon parrots landed on their tables and ducks flew into the fountain in the center of the lounge.  Batgirl darted between the tables while Hawkgirl, trying to be as destructive as possible, jumped from table to table, upsetting the plates and silverware.  Hawkgirl spotted the Penguin, looking _very_ annoyed.  She gave a wink and wave.  "We'll have to do this again."

                Oswald Cobblepot could only shout and wave his umbrella as the two girl made their way to safety.

                Once outside, the two found the Bat-cycle, lights and engine on, waiting at the end of the steps.  "Jump on!"

                The two didn't speak for several minutes.  Then Batgirl looked back at Hawkgirl and grinned.  "A couple of birds of prey, yeah?"


	6. At Wayne Manor

                "It's _not_ a date," said Shayera.

                "Please.  Wayne is the ultimate bachelor, Gotham-style.  Hey, when you're at the manor, check to see if he really does have a huge wine cellar with a fireplace—"

                "Seven devils, Jordan, is every human male jealous of this man?"

                Shayera was on a wireless headset with Jordan.  It was her third day in Gotham.  She was right about how Mavis would react to Wayne's invitation and gift.  "Shayera," said Mavis a few hours earlier, "you will always be a close friend, but I will never speak to you unless you get some of those artifacts!"  Mavis, always thinking, had managed to have a dress sent to Sarah Hall's hotel room.  Shayera was opening the box as Mavis was talking.  "Something sleeveless, nice low cut for complement a girl with your figure…Lord know Mr. Trent would love to see me in something red…"

                "Mavis, what about the wings?"

                "…He bought me a gorgeous gown last year…"

                "MAVIS!  WINGS!"

                "Feathers, dear."

                Shayera was getting frustrated.  "With this dress, everyone can see my wings!"

                "That's why I said 'feathers', dear.  People find them very fashionable.  In the box I sent, there should be a small box of some red gel.  Put it on your feathers—they'll be as red as the dress!"

                So now, a few hours later, Shayera's wings were bright red.  "This is so strange…I always thought I had pretty-colored wings."

                "Well," said Jordan, "They'll be back to their normal color sooner or later.  Now remember—"

                "Jordan, I am not going to 'borrow' any of the silverware.  I will not sneaking into the mansion's bedroom to check on the drapes.  I refuse to bring back wine as a 'souvenir'.  I am going to the Wayne Manor just for business.  I'm not even too fond of that Bruce Wayne!"

                "Right, so let's change subjects and start talking about Batman!"

                Shayera rolled her eyes.  "There's someone else I'm not to fond of.  Jordan, am I a nobody?"

                "Pardon?"

                "That's what the Penguin said.  And that's how Batman's treating me!  It's like I can't handle anything because I haven't saved the world like Superman or landed so many criminals like Batman."  Shayera jumped onto the bed and hugged a pillow.  "Back on Thanagar…"

                Back in Midway, Jordan nodded.  "You were more appreciated in Thanagar."

                "Exactly."

                "Shayera, you've got to prove yourself on this planet.  And let me tell you something.  The Bat is smart.  He might not be as bad as you think."  Shayera didn't say anything, so Jordan went on.  "Maybe…maybe, he's testing you.  Sometimes, Shayera, you can only prove yourself when you are way in over your head.  We're all pulling for you back here.  Don't you forget that, okay?  Emmett, Mavis, me…we are all rooting for you to win this one."

                Shayera smiled.  "Look, I have to finish getting ready.  Here's what I want you to tell Emmett as soon as possible.  Tell him I made contact with Batman and his…friends.  We found out from the Penguin that the drug works on humans, just like on the birds.  And he's sold the narcotics to one of the mob lead."

                "I copy.  And have fun tonight."

***

                "Master Bruce, Miss Hall is here to see you."

                Bruce turned to see Sarah.  She had abandoned the trench coat and was wearing something much more flattering.  Her green eyes were lit up by the red dress.  "Thanks Alfred.  Well Miss Hall, welcome to Wayne Manor."

                Wayne escorted her around the mansion.  Sarah was impressed.  She had never seen an example of wealthy human homes.  Wayne Manor looked like the Midway Museum.  Deep rich staircases with ornate woodwork that hasn't been seen in over fifty years.  High ceilings with glass chandeliers and giant mirrors on the walls.  Sarah treaded lightly on the dark carpet and decorated rugs.

                Gotham's finest were mingling in the hallways, talking about the latest opera or a new promotion in a business.  Sarah was puzzled by Wayne's nature as she followed him to the ballroom.  He seemed comfortable in these surroundings, but didn't seem too concerned about them.  There was a sort of…sadness…in him.  Sadness with utter confidence…Sarah couldn't make him out.

                Lucky for Sarah, Wayne did not ask to dance.  Shayera was very sociable back on Thanagar, but Earth's culture was still foreign to her.  Wayne introduced her to some of Gotham's elite.  Sarah could see a bit of Emmett's personality in Commissioner Gordon.  She was quite comfortable around a fellow officer.  Reporters, actresses, and businessmen were all present, and Wayne introduced her to them as 'the charming Miss Hall, who's been kind enough to aid in finding some stolen items of mine.'

                Sarah was glad to see the guests depart after a few hours.  She definitely wasn't good at pretending to be human.  Sarah listened to their talks of automobiles and stocks and men, and was getting bored.  "Miss Hall—"

                Shayera was getting tired of hearing that name.  "Just call me Sarah."

                "Alright," said Wayne.  He led her to a smaller ballroom, where he kept the antiques.  Alfred, his butler, followed.  Shayera found talking to him was far more enjoyable than talking with the guests.  She had spent a half-hour discussing engine motors and the manor's architecture.  Alfred was very complimentary of his master, and Shayera was seeing him in a new life.  It was as though Bruce Wayne had too sides to him—he acted snobby and rude around the people that expected him to act that way.  But after the manor was empty of guests, Sarah found him to be calmer, more comfortable, and simply more enjoyable to be around.

                "This is where everything is," said Wayne as he opened a crate.

                Sarah pulled some of the shavings out of the box and examined the items.  "This is a rare find…my goodness, that crossbow is in almost mint condition…I've never seen swords with such detail…the blade is perfectly balance…"

                This went on for almost five minutes as Sarah laid each item on the floor.  Back on Thanagar, Shayera had been knowledgeable in almost every type of weapon, and Mavis noticed that skill of hers.  Mavis trained Shayera in archeology, so now Hawkgirl was an expert in human weapons as well as Thanagarian.  She could date a weapon, tell you its location, and even figure out which social class used the weapon.  "You're asking if these are museum quality?  Well, I'd take them in an instant!"

                Sarah picked up a small knife.  It was from the Holy Roman Empire of Germany, with the black eagle design on it.  "Wow…it's so beautiful…"

                "Would Mrs. Trent like this collection then?"

                "Yes.  Otherwise she won't ever talk to me," said Sarah blankly, thinking of the conversation earlier.

                "Well then, take it all.  Just consider it as a 'Thank You' from Wayne Enterprises."

                Sarah looked down at the knife.  "Is it okay—I mean, is it okay if I keep this one out of the collection?  I'm sort of fond of it…"

                "What," he said, "want to use it on someone?"  He winked. 

                Sarah laughed.  "This?  It would be a shame to stain an antique."

                Bruce looked at her warmly.  He was about to respond when he spotted the grandfather clock behind her.  "Yes, of course," he grabbed Sarah around the waist and slowly escorted her out of the room.

                "But what about the rest—"

                "I'll have Alfred send it to your hotel room.  Good night, Miss Hall—Sarah."

                And before she could say another thing, Shayera found herself on the grounds, waiting for her taxi.  "What nerve that Wayne has.  He better pray I don't use this knife on him one day!"

***

                "Should you have dismissed Miss Hall so quickly?" said Alfred to Bruce.

                Batman emerged from the shadows.  "I forgot that Hawkgirl and I were meeting tonight.  The Penguin is going down tonight—assuming that little bird doesn't slow me down."

                After the Batmobile was gone, Alfred picked up Master Bruce's tux from the evening.  Something was puzzling to him.  The sleeve—where Bruce had wrapped his arm around Sarah Hall—was stained with red dye and gray feathers!


	7. Hawkgirl Versus Batman

                Hawkgirl was running late.  The plan was to rendezvous with the Bat-squad and raid Alberto's penthouse, where the narcotics were being stored.  By the time she reached the Bat-signal, it was clear Batman was tired of waiting for her and had left.  "Seven hells.  I'll go to the penthouse and beat him there!"

                A quick flight led Hawkgirl to a skyscraper, where Alberto's family owned a penthouse on the top two floors.  Shayera landed on the patio silently and was about to unlock the patio door when the security system was activated.  A bolt of energy ripped through her hands.  "Ouch!"  She'd have to try another route.

***

                Batman was already in the penthouse, hunting in the shadows until he could find any trace of the narcotics.  Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were searching too.  So far, no sign of anything.  _What does Alberto want with this drug?  Use it against one of the other mafia families_?            Batman heard a faint _click_ and hunched down to avoid being seen.  The door to the hallway was shot and locked.  He was trapped in the room.  _Or maybe,_ thought Batman, _or maybe he plans on using it on _me.  One of Alberto's men was on his left, and fired one shot into Batman's neck.  It's wasn't a bullet either.  Batman coughed and gagged for a moment, then unlocked the door and darted out of the room, in a loud manner quite unusual for the Dark Night.

***

                Batgirl and Robin heard someone coming from behind them.  Batgirl was about to throw a Bat-a-rang, but it was only Batman.  "Quiet, or Alberto will—"

                SLAM!

                Batgirl crashed into a wall.  As she stood up, cords restrained her feet and hands.  One firm kicked knocked her out on the floor.  Robin looked at his mentor.  "Hey, what's going on—" He ducked at Batman threw a punch.  He didn't dodge the second blow, and it cost him.  Robin flew in the air and crash along side Batgirl.

                Batman paced around the penthouse like an impatient lion until he hear the faint steps of Nightwing.  Dick was in the back, and had discovered the storage.  "Hey, we've got the evidence to arrest—"

***

                Outside, Hawkgirl was confused.  She had heard several noises, and swore she had heard her new friend Batgirl cry for help.  "Seven devils, forget this 'stealth' bit!"  She slammed her mace into the glass door.

                Batgirl and Robin were lying on the floor.  "What's going on?"  She heard another bang, and rushed to the back of the penthouse.

                Nightwing was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding on the floor.  "This can't be happening."  Hawkgirl dragged Nightwing's unconscious body into the shadows, where he would be safe.  Her mind was racing.  Robin and Batgirl were both taken out by some of Batman's weapons.  And now, Nightwing was down.  Shayera knew there was only one way this could happen—Batman was now under the influence of Alberto's drug.

                Hawkgirl made her way up the staircase.  She couldn't _see_ Batman, but her Thanagarian ears could _hear_ him slowly moving up the stairs.  He would try to kill her.  There would be no mercy from him in his deranged state.  All Hawkgirl could do was fly away.

                The door to the fire escape was stuck.  Hawkgirl kicked it but before she could put her foot back down Batman had grabbed her by the throat.  Shayera spun around and planted a kick at his jaw.  She could see the torn fabric by his neck where the injection had been given.

                Batman did not loosen his grip, so Hawkgirl was forced to kick again, this time at the elbow.  Batman released his grip with one hand, and Hawkgirl twisted herself to escape his left hand.  She made her way to the rooftop.

                The sky—she'd be safe in the sky.  Hawkgirl leaped into the air and took off, and she might had made it, except Batman had dealt with fly-capable criminals before.  She felt a tugging sensation around her ankle and looked down.  A thin line of sting ran from her foot to Batman's hand.  He had her caught in the air like a kite.

                Ideas raced through Hawkgirl's head.  _The drug can't last that long on someone as big as himself_.  Could she stall Batman long enough for him to regain himself?

                "C-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-w!"  Hawkgirl narrowed her wings and aimed her mace at Batman's chest.  He caught her by the arm and slammed her into the concrete floor.  She rolled quickly to avoid his foot hitting her head.  She raised her leg and planted a kick into his chest, and then Batman grabbed her foot and spun her into a wall.

                They traded punches and kicks for over fifteen minutes.  Hawkgirl was getting tired, and Batman was still under the drug's influence.  _Maybe I can't wear him out.  Maybe I will have to _take_ him out_.  Now both heroes were aiming to kill.  Hawkgirl roared and slammed her mace into Batman's chest.  Batman kicked her so hard into her right leg she was forced to hobble on her good foot the rest of the fight.  Hawkgirl aimed with her mace again, but Batman ducked her blow and forced the mace from her hand, sending it falling down the skyscraper's side.  Her back was exposed, and Batman used this moment of vulnerability to hit Hawkgirl right between the wings.  Hawkgirl fell to the ground, but not before Batman's foot landed on the humerus of her left wing.  _Snap_.

                Now, she was grounded.

                Like a angry raptor Shayera screamed and used her good wing to clear some height.  She sunk her nails into Batman's face, tearing off part of his cowl and ripping the flesh of his checks.  The 'talons' of her boots kicked into his abs, exposing some of his flesh, and some of his blood.

                But Batman fought as well.  Hawkgirl felt her sides ache as Batman repeated punched the sides of her rib cage.  But she wouldn't let go.  Frustrated, he ran her body against a wall, forcing Hawkgirl to crash against the concrete wall of the fire escape.  Still her grip on his face did not diminish.  Batman managed to get a hold around her neck again.  _We'll both drop dead in a moment if I don't do something_.

                The knife.  The knife was still around her waist.  Hawkgirl released her right hand and grabbed the handle, preparing to stab him in the front of the neck.  Likewise, Batman released his grip on one hand and grabbed Shayera's wrist before she could slice his throat.

                Looking back, Hawkgirl could never figure out how long she was in that position, hanging by a thread, trying to move her arm to kill him.  All she knew was that she lost a lot of blood.  Hawkgirl was beginning to get dizzy.  Then she saw something funny.  Batman's eyes had been dilated in the beginning of the fight.  Now, they were normal looking.  Shayera was puzzled.

                "'It would be a shame to stain an antique.'"

                Shayera blinked.

                It was impossible.

                Because that's what she had told Bruce Wayne.

                Batman loosened his grip around her neck, and Shayera released her nails from his face.  Both dropped to the ground, falling into their own blood.  Shayera was gasping for breath.  She turned and looked at Batman.  Underneath that cowl, were she had torn at his face…it was none other than Bruce Wayne.

                "Bruce—"

                Batman didn't let her finished her sentence.  He handed her knife back to her.  "Try not to loose it, okay?  I gave it to some special, after all."

***

                Oswald Cobblepot was in his office, counting bills on a warm morning.  Alberto was now in jail.  Hawkgirl and Batman had even managed to get a hold of the missing jewels.  Apparently, Alberto's plan to kill the Bat had failed.  The Penguin wasn't surprised.  The Joker had been trying for years—why should a mobster be the one to do in Batman?

                The kicker was _how_ Alberto failed.  Hawkgirl had gotten wind of the plan and managed to stall Batman long enough for the drug to wear out.  Now all of the Gotham underworld was raising a commotion.  It was clear the two had gone head to head…and in doing so, nearly killed each other.  So, who would have won if the drug didn't wear out?  That would be interesting.  Oswald reason he could sell tickets to another Hawkgirl-versus-Batman fight.

                There was a gust of wind from the window, scattering all the bills into the air.  "Pesky weather—you, Hawkgirl!"  For Shayera Hol was standing in the window, dangling her mace casually and relaxed.  There was a bandage on one wing, but otherwise, she looked fine.  "Well, I was right, they can't trace Alberto to me.  The police and the judges can't find a trace of me.  So I'm once again innocent of all charges."

                Shayera nodded.  "Yes.  You won't be charged…for this case."

                "Of course not girl," said the Penguin as he collected his money.  "Not this case, not any case!"

                Hawkgirl grinned.  "Well, I wouldn't be too bold as to say that…"

                The Penguin turned his head.  "Eh?"

                Now Shayera was laughing.  "Well, I don't think you can blame this charge on any of your minions!  Batgirl and I have photographic evidence of you being in possession of over forty birds representing fifteen illegal and endangered species.  You know you are not allowed in this country to own Amazonian Birds of Paradise?"

                Two cops rushed into the Penguin's office.  Oswald didn't resist the arrest.  "So, am I still a second-class hero?"

                "Go lay an egg."


	8. Epilouge: The Birth of the Justice Leagu...

                "So that's it, then?" said Hawkgirl.

                "It appears to be so," said Batman.  The two were standing on the rooftop of the Gotham Police Department.  The Bat-signal was lighting up the midnight sky.  "You did good last night.  Not to many people could last as long as you did."

                "Not to bad for my first trip to Gotham, then?"

                Batman's facial expression, as always, did not change.  But his voice tone changed.  "Let's just say it is to everyone's advantage that we are both on the same side."

                Hawkgirl grinned.  "Except for the criminals."  She looked at the Gotham's buildings and streets below them.  "I have to leave soon.  Don't get me wrong…I really like Gotham, but I've been aching to get back to Midway.  I never thought I'd miss that place."

                Batman nodded.  "Well if you ever come back, you know where to look me up."

                Shayera grinned and pulled her new knife out from its hilt.  "Yes, I'll have to come back for some more of these!"  She looked past Batman's mask, and saw Bruce Wayne's pale blue eyes.  "All the same, I think there's little hope for the two of us together."

                "When did you figure that out?  When you found out Bruce Wayne's secret?"

                Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.  "_Long_ before that.  It was when you said you liked to work in the night.  I'm not fond of night owls."

                And with that, Shayera jumped from the building.  She dropped for a few milliseconds before opening her wings and floated lazily away.  Batman stood there, watching, until she was nothing more than a speck bound towards the west.

***

                Batman was at his computer in the Batcave, finishing his report on Hawkgirl.  Batgirl was standing behind him.  "You think she'll ever come back?"

                "If she has a reason too.  But not unless it's necessary.  She is very fond of Midway."

                Barbara rolled her eyes.  "She doesn't like that place, she'd rather be back home."

                Batman stared ahead at the computer.  "She'd rather be back, yes, but you have to understand, she is a hawk.  She may speak and converse and look like a lady, but deep in her mind she is a raptor.  Midway is her home base now.  She wants to protect it.  She _has_ to protect it.  She doesn't know any other way."

                Batgirl nodded.  "True.  So you think its still a good idea to add her to your 'Emergency List'?"

                Up on a screen was a list of superheroes outside of Gotham:

                Superman

                Green Lantern

                Flash

                …and Hawkgirl.

                Batman gave a quick nod.  "Just in case something's too big for just one of us."

***

Shayera did see Batman again every once in a while.  But she was too busy in Midway to commit much time in Gotham.  Batman was right—something deep in her spirit wouldn't let her leave her adopted home for long.  Even Shayera herself was not aware of it.  But shortly after her fifth year as Hawkgirl, she received an urgent message on her computer.

                _You assistance in needed.  The entire world in danger.  Rendezvous as the following coordinates_.

                And thus, the Justice League was formed.

***

Author's note:

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!  I'm working on my next story, and here's the preview!

_Hawkgirl's got the opportunity of a lifetime -- J'onn has located Thanagar. Meanwhile, a scientist in New England has tinkered with trans-dimensional communication, which means Shayera can contact her home planet! Too bad a high-tech criminal named Shadowthief has made off with the technology and plans on selling it somewhere in the galaxy. Hawkgirl gets the help of the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and the Flash as she tries to stop this new rogue! And what happens when she finally 'phones home'?_


End file.
